1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust cover structure for a power transmission member. The dust cover structure of the present invention is preferably used for a front wheel side propeller shaft of a four wheel drive vehicle, such as a buggy.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-27208 discloses a power transmission structure of a four wheel drive vehicle which includes a generally conical rubber boot attached between large and small diameter power transmission shafts which form a constant velocity joint section.
When a large diameter spline section is formed at the end of the power transmission shaft and is used for connection, it is necessary to seal the joint with sealing material. Since a fastening allowance of the sealing material constantly varies because of vibration of the transmission shaft, especially at the axle side thereof, it is desired to provide more secured sealing. Accordingly, use of the above-mentioned boot type dust cover has been considered. However, because of the need to pass through the large diameter spline section, one end of the dust cover must first be connected to the small diameter side of the power transmission shaft before attaching a large diameter opening of the boot to the large diameter side of the power transmission shaft. This renders the attachment of the dust cover difficult. Therefore, an easier way of assembling the dust cover would be preferable.